falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout Tactics multiplayer
Fallout Tactics is the first Fallout game to feature a multiplayer mode. In this mode, each player controls a squad of characters and faces off against opposing players. During game setup, players are granted a number of points with which to purchase squad members and gear. There are three ways to play a multiplayer game: LAN, Direct TCP/IP and using the GameSpy network. To start a LAN or Direct TCP/IP game, start Fallout Tactics normally, and click on MULTIPLAYER from the main menu. Hosting a game Enter your server name (it defaults to your player name). Optionally, enter a password. Players must enter this password before they will be allowed to join. You can set the game options. These cannot be changed once the game starts. Game options * Turn Based: CTB (Continuous turn based), Individual or Squad. * Bandwidth: Low, Medium, or High. * Line of Sight: Squad (you can only see what your squad can see), Team (you can see what your allies can see) or Off (you can see everything all the time). * Max Squad Members: Sets the maximum number of characters per squad. * Time of Day: Default, Pre-Dawn, Day, Evening, or Night. * Friendly Fire: The likelyhood that you will hit your own squaddies if they are between you and your target. Defaults to 25%, can be set from 0% to 100%. * AP Regeneration Rate: How fast Action Points regenerate in CTB mode. Defaults to 100%, can be set from 25% to 200%. * Turn Time Limit: How many seconds players have to act on their turn in Individual or Squad Turn-Based modes. 0 seconds means no limit. * Game Time Limit: How long the game will last, in minutes. 0 means the game will not end until all enemy squads are defeated. * Points: This determines the maximum number of points players can spend on their squad. Multiplayer game types There are four game types in Multiplayer: Assault, CTF, Skirmish and Scavenger Hunt. * In Assault, one side plays the defenders and the other side is the attackers. The attackers must throw a switch in the defender's base to win. The defenders must stop the attackers from accomplishing their mission. * In CTF (Capture-the-flag), players must capture an object and deliver it to their base. * In Skirmish, players must simply defeat each other's squads. * In Scavenger Hunt players are collecting items placed on the map. To win the player must collect more items than opponents. Maps Micro Forté created a number of maps for every game mode. These official maps are listed below. Maps can also be created by fans using Fallout Tactics Tools. Assault FoT MP Assault Lost Vault map.jpg|''The Lost Vault'' Defend the Vault's powernodes from destruction. FoT MP Assault Uphill Battle map.jpg|''Uphill Battle'' An uphill battle to destroy the fuel supplies. FoT MP Assault Downtown map.jpg|''Downtown'' A down and dirty battle for control of a pre-War town. FoT MP Assault Downtown map 2.jpg|Interior Downtown map visible FoT MP Assault Robotica map.jpg|''Robotica'' A tough battle to assault an abandoned robotic base. FoT MP Assault Robotica map 2.jpg|Interior Robotica map visible Capture the Flag FoT MP CTF Plains of Carnage map.jpg|''Plains of Carnage'' A dangerous no-mans land watched over by opposing bases. FoT MP CTF Plains of Carnage map 2.jpg|Interior Plains of Carnage map visible FoT MP CTF All your flag are belong to us map.jpg|''All Your Flags Are Belong To Us'' Someone set us up the bomb in this war torn wasteland. FoT MP CTF All your flag are belong to us map 2.jpg|Interior All your flags are belong to us map visible FoT MP CTF Motor Sports map.jpg|''Motor Sports'' Road rage - Fallout style! Get all liquored and give someone a whoopin! FoT MP CTF Motor Sports map 2.jpg|Interior Motor Sports map visible Skirmish FoT MP Skirmish Junkyard map.jpg|''Junkyard'' Fight it out in the tightly packed junkyard. FoT MP Skirmish Junkyard map 2.jpg|Interior Junkyard map visible FoT MP Skirmish Shellshocked map.jpg|''Shellshocked'' The war ravaged wasteland see yet another trench battle. FoT MP Skirmish Shellshocked map 2.jpg|Interior Shellshocked map visible FoT MP Skirmish Industrial Disease map.jpg|''Industrial Disease'' Bullets fly through an abandoned pre-War factory. FoT MP Skirmish High Noon map.jpg|''High Noon'' A recently founded township gets a taste of fallout justice. FoT MP Skirmish High Noon map 2.jpg|Interior High Noon map visible Scavenger Hunt FoT MP Skirmish Junkyard map.jpg|''Taking in the Trash'' A pre-War cache has been discovered in the junkyard. Can you escape with the most powercells? Sources * Multiplayer maps.txt * Multiplayer.txt Multiplayer ru:Сетевая игра